


Challenger

by sebbiana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, minor Sawamura Daichi/Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebbiana/pseuds/sebbiana
Summary: “Care to make this interesting?” He said to Sugawara.Sugawara stared at him, probably calculating his intentions, trying to see if there were any hidden agenda in his words. When he deemed it safe enough he replied, “How so?”“A bet.”“A bet?”“Yes. If you win, you get to make me do anything you want.”Sugawara raised his eyebrows, “And if you win?”Oikawa leaned towards him, his knees hitting the side of Sugawara’s thighs, his face inches away from his, “If I win, I get to take you out on a date.”
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 264





	Challenger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlingBlingMaknae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlingBlingMaknae/gifts).



Oikawa Tooru hates how competitive he gets, hates how easily he gets riled up, hates how petty he can get. If only he had listened to Sawamura when he said not to do it, maybe if he listened to him he wouldn't be here sitting here with Refreshing-kun beside him with a burned tongue. 

When they went to this small ramen store, Oikawa, Mattsun, Makki, and Iwaizumi just honestly wanted to eat some ramen. To stock on some carbs after a long practice at Seijoh. When Oikawa saw the poster for the Spicy Ramen Eating Contest, he raised his eyebrows at the 3 boys, silently challenging them, but to his surprise they did not rise to the challenge. They were tired, they said, they just wanted to eat. He was ready to give up on joining the contest when-

“And here’s our reigning champion!” The owner cheered as another customer entered.

“Oh, Hiroji-san! You are too kind!” The customer answered back. 

It was none other than Refreshing-kun. Karasuno’s vice captain. Karasuno’s #2. Karasuno’s reserve setter. Sugawara Koushi. He was smiling brightly with a hint of mischief in his eyes, his light grey hair styled so beautifully as if he didn't just spend the afternoon playing and training. His black gakuran makes him look cool with the light from the lampost hitting just right.

He wasn't alone though, with him being Karasuno’s captain and ace. It wasn't surprising to see the 3 of them together, they were obviously friends, and Oikawa always saw them together outside of games and matches. The two boys looked ready to leave Sugawara alone but he held their arms quite tightly. It was a funny scene really, a small and delicate looking boy intimidating two giants. Oikawa couldn't help but smirk.

“Anyone challenging my records yet, Hiroji-san?” Sugawara said to the owner, who’s name is apparently ‘Hiroji’.

“Eh, I think people are too scared to challenge your record.” 

“Really? Damn-”

“Language!”

“-people these days are just too weak!”

“I’ll challenge you!” Oikawa suddenly said.

6 heads turned towards him so fast he was scared their neck would break. He was just as surprised as them at what he said. There was something about the way Sugawara was talking that Oikawa wanted to impress him, and wanted him to see that he can beat him. It doesn't matter that he wasn't even a big fan of spicy ramens, all he wanted was to show Sugawara Koushi he can beat him.

The reactions he got from his statement were different and varied. Matsukawa looked amused, as if he knew what was happening inside his head; Hanamaki looked intrigued, probably trying to figure out what his secret agenda was; Iwaizumi looked conflicted, as if he doesnt know if he should stop Oikawa or let him do this shit; Sawamura looked surprised, like he couldnt believe that someone was idiotic enough to challenge Sugawara; Asahi looked worried for him, like he knew that Oikawa would lose. But by far his favorite was Sugawara’s, he looked impressed at him challenging him but at the same time he looked excited to beat him. Sugawara’s expression was enough for Oikawa to go through with the challenge.

“Look, Oikawa,” Sawamura finally said, “You don't really want to go against Suga, his taste buds are dead-”

“Hey!”

“-so it can't taste anything and he’s actually a demon. That's why he can handle so much spicy food.” At Sawamura’s back was Asahi nodding his head, agreeing to everything Sawamura said. 

“Don't bother.” Iwaizumi said suddenly, the crows turned towards him, “Oikawa’s an idiot, if he wants to do it, he’ll do it, you’ll just waste your time trying to convince him.”

Oikawa watched as Sawamura considered what Iwaizumi said, it didn't take long for him to shrug his shoulders, he and Asahi went to where Seijoh boys stood and they all sat together in one table far from the counter. So, here he was alone with Sugawara Koushi. He was both excited and scared, but he won't back down.

Sugawara was still looking at him with that twinkle in his eyes, he looks like a cat and Oikawa feels like he’s a mouse that Sugawara is about to play with, that's supposed to scare him but he feels excited even more. There was something about Sugawara Koushi that made him want to do reckless things, made him want to do stupid things.

“Are you sure about this, Oikawa Tooru?” Sugawara said with a smirk. _Gorgeous bastard._

“Oh, I have never been so sure of anything in my life, Sugawara Koushi.” He challenged back.

“Get a room!” Hanamaki shouted from the back. Oikawa blushed and Sugawara laughed.

It was going to be interesting.

* * *

The contest was easy enough to understand. Whoever could eat more of the spicy ramen wins, it's as easy as that. Oikawa was never really a fan of spicy foods but he could tolerate it, he could handle it. So he wasn't nervous even if the smell of the ramen was making his eyes teary, even if the color of the ramen scares him a little. He needed a reason to win.

“Care to make this interesting?” He said to Sugawara. 

Sugawara stared at him, probably calculating his intentions, trying to see if there were any hidden agenda in his words. When he deemed it safe enough he replied, “How so?”

“A bet.” 

“A bet?”

“Yes. If you win, you get to make me do anything you want.”

Sugawara raised his eyebrows, “And if you win?”

Oikawa leaned towards him, his knees hitting the side of Sugawara’s thighs, his face inches away from his, “If I win, I get to take you out on a date.”

Oikawa watched as Sugawara’s cheeks reddened, watched as his eyes regained its twinkle, he smirked at him and Oikawa lost count of how many times that smirk caused his heart to skip a beat. He could see it, how he was thinking over Oikawa’s proposition, he was meticulous that much Oikawa can confirm. He never recklessly agreed with anything Oikawa offered him, he finds it endearing.

“Deal.” 

And so the game began and on Oikawa’s 1st taste he already wanted to give up. 

It was burning his mouth, he couldn't believe someone would willingly eat this, why would anyone put themselves through this torture? His whole mouth was on fire, his eyes were blurred with tears, he could feel his throat wanting to die. He turns to Sugawara to see if he was in the same state and to his surprised Sugawara was unbothered, in fact he seems to enjoy the torture. 

So Sawamura was right, he is a demon. A very good looking demon though.

So with his tongue dead and his body sweating, he continued to eat because he wasn't going to lose. As he eat, he cant help but think, _why the fuck am I doing this? What the fuck am I ruining my taste buds for? A date with Sugawara Koushi?_ He gave Sugawara a glance and he almost choked at the realization that he _is_ burning his tongue for a date with Sugawara Koushi. 

There Sugawara was, casually talking to the owner while he eat this god forsaken food, that will probably burn a hole in Oikawa’s stomach, and he was just gorgeous. Oikawa has met a lot of gorgeous people in his life but none of them could compare to Sugawara. Maybe it was the mole? How it makes him look unique. Or maybe the hair? The way it was styled so casually yet so elegant. Or maybe those eyes of his? His eyes that are always shining. Or maybe it was his smile? So comforting, so beautiful, so sweet. 

Seriously, how did Oikawa never notice this about Sugawara? Was it because he wasn't looking? Or was it because the net between them blinded him? Either way, he regrets not noticing soon. He badly wanted to win this stupid contest because he needed a chance. He needed a way to spend more time with Sugawara Koushi. He wanted a date.

As much as Oikawa wants to believe that he was winning, he wasn't, he was losing so very badly. The competition wasn't even close, Sugawara was at his 5th bowl and Oikawa was still at his 2nd. Sugawara looked ready for his 6th bowl and Oikawa was already full with all the water he drank, he wasn't going to win this but he was so desperate to win so he kept pushing. He probably looked so pathetic beside Sugawara’s flawless composure, he was sweating so badly and he was so close to crying.

“Jesus Christ,” Iwaizumi suddenly said, appearing beside him, “ You’re fucking dying, why are you doing this?”

“It's okay to admit defeat, Oikawa.” Sawamura added, who also randomly appeared with Iwaizumi. “Suga is a demon so no one blames you for losing.”

Sugawara glared at Sawamura, “Stop calling me a demon, Daichi!”

“You are what you are, Suga.”

As Sugawara and Sawamura continued on with their bickering, Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi, he knew Iwaizumi was trying to find the best way to scold Oikawa which would result in him listening. It took a few seconds but apparently the best way to scold Oikawa was to hit him in the head.

“Iwa-chan!” 

“You’re being an idiot. What the fuck are you doing?”

“Winning.”

“You’re not even winning!” 

“I have to win.”

“Why?”

Oikawa gave him a pointed stare and subtle nod towards Sugawara, praying to all the gods that Iwaizumi will get the point. Iwaizumi looked at him with a confused look, genuinely not understanding what Oikawa was saying. Oikawa groaned and repeated what he did until Iwaizumi would understand.

Finally-

“Ah fuck.” Iwaizumi said. “You flirty bastard.”

Oikawa winked at him and proceeded to eat the rest of his ramen. He then coughed so badly he thought he would cough out his lungs. It was not wise to eat all that in one go. He could hear Iwaizumi asking the owner for some water, Sawamura asking him if he’s okay, and Sugawara, he was quiet.

He opened his eyes and drank the water that was offered to him. He couldn't eat more, that much he was sure, but at the same time he didn't want to give up. He really wanted that date with Sugawara. He could just challenge him again someday, build a resistance against spicy foods, that will take a lot of training, a lot of him eating spicy foods, he could do it he just need to train his body, he just-

“Are you okay?” A soft voice asked him. It was Sugawara and he sounded so concerned. It was weird hearing him like this after being so openly competitive with Oikawa just a few minutes ago. Oikawa liked this side of him, sweet and caring, he could get used to this.

“I’m okay.” He croaked out. 

“Okay good because I’m about to slam it in your face that you lost so badly.” 

He should have expected that. Sugawara looked so smug, the look of concern just a few seconds ago was gone, not even a trace of it can be seen. Oikawa doesn't know if he likes it or not.

“Who said I lost?” He challenged but really it was a futile rebute, he couldn't back it with enough confidence.

Sugawara snorted, “Oikawa, you can’t even talk without your voice breaking.”

“Not true.” He said and of course his voice breaks because fuck his life, right?

Sugawara snickered, patted his shoulders and said, “Better luck next time, Oikawa.”

Oikawa stared at him, not backing down from the staring contest, he needed a win tonight. Sugawara looked too amused for his like, he needed him to feel intimidated but he looks like he’s enjoying this on the spot staring contest. He was so smug and Oikawa wanted to wipe that smirk of his lips with his own lips probably…

The sounds of applause broke their staring contest, Asahi, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa were clapping and howling. Sawamura, still standing beside Sugawara, was rolling his eyes as Sugawara bowed and enjoyed the applause. Iwaizumi snickered and whispered in Oikawa’s ears, “Looks like you found your match.”

Indeed it looks like he found his match.

* * *

The rest of the night the 7 of them sat together, Oikawa didn't eat much because he believed he had efficiently destroyed his stomach, Sugawara on the other hand was enjoying his victory ice cream. Surprisingly the 7 of them were getting along well, no sense of rivalry, just a group of people enjoying their last few days before they leave this town, before they start on a new journey.

Oikawa couldn't help but notice his best friend’s stares at Karasuno’s captain. They were getting along really well, looking at Sugawara and he’s sure he noticed it too. He likes it, Iwaizumi and Sawamura, he could see those two going far in the future as partners. He just has to make sure that Iwaizumi wouldn't chicken out or be a dense idiot.

Maybe, he can even use this to his advantage, use these two idiots to get close to Sugawara, make plans with him to set up the two dorks. Yeah, he could do that. Ask Sugawara for his number and conspire with him, text him with the pretense that it's for Iwaizumi and Sawamura but really it's to get close to him. Yeah, he could do that.

“Give me your number.” Iwaizumi suddenly said to Sawamura.

Of course. The one time Oikawa wanted Iwaizumi to be a dense idiot he decided to be brave and actually do something about it. Sugawara gasped. Obviously not expecting it as well. Sawamura was blushing a bit but he gave his number nonetheless. Who knew these idiots would do something about the tension between them on their own. 

So now, Oikawa was back to the start. No reason to have another interaction with Sugawara. He just wanted an excuse, was that too much to ask?

Soon they were packing and ready to leave. Iwaizumi and Sawamura walking together, openly abandoning everyone. Hanamaki, Matsukawa, and Asahi were surprisingly enjoying each other's company. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were enjoying teasing Asahi, and he was being a good sport about it. Oikawa couldnt help but worry a little though, he knows Makki and Mattsun can get a little too much.

“Dont worry,” Sugawara said suddenly. “Asahi can handle those two. He has 3 years of training with me.”

“Why, Sugawara Koushi, do you make it your mission to make fun of the people around you?” He said jokingly.

“Of course.” He replied quickly. “Nothing gives me more joy than tormenting people.”

Oikawa laughed, “Sawamura was right, you are a demon.”

“Well, unlucky for you, you owe this demon a debt.”

Oh right. The bet. If Sugawara wins he’ll get Oikawa to do whatever he wants.

“Well, have you decided what you want me to do?”

Sugawara stopped walking and turned to face him. Walking closer to him, the space between them got smaller and smaller until Sugawara’s face was inches away from his. Sugawara was smaller than him, the top of his head barely reaching Oikawa’s forehead, still Oikawa could feel his heart beating wildly. He was smirking again, why is he always smirking? Does he know the effect of that smirk on Oikawa? Does he know that his smirk makes Oikawa’s knees weak? 

He titled his head so he could stare at Oikawa’s eyes, 2 different shades of brown eyes met. Sugawara’s hands resting on Oikawa’s chest, no doubt feeling Oikawa’s loud heart beats. Temptation winning him over, he grasped Sugawara’s hips. Sugawara let out a soft ‘oh’ but he didn't let Oikawa’s move faze him, he moved his head, his lips near Oikawa’s ear.

“I want you,” he whispered softly, “Oikawa Tooru, to take me out on a date.”

Then softly, he kissed Oikawa’s cheek and moved away from him before he could react. Sugawara winked and continued walking. Oikawa was frozen to the spot. 

_Damn, that gorgeous bastard._

  
  
  



End file.
